


The Christmas Mistake

by fluffynazunas



Category: Ensemble Stars
Genre: Gen, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-09-08 22:17:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8865484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffynazunas/pseuds/fluffynazunas
Summary: Rei gets bonked on the head, hard.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry I just re read this now, and noticed all the mistakes but I'm going to procrastinate fixing it sorry

Rei is resting in his coffin when it happens. of course Rei wasn't expecting it to happen, neither was Kaoru. Rei was taking a much desired nap as Kaoru added the final festive decorations to practice room. Rei had become progressively more of a "rowdy sleeper", leaving his limbs sprawled all over the place. Kaoru, who was rushing to finish decorating before Koga and Adonis cruised in and started making an absolute mess of everything he invested his time into. Kaoru thought it was the obvious thing to when the unit of 4 was doing a secret santa. Kaoru gently tucked in Rei's arms and legs, but as he quickly became more curious about how much space he could possibly occupy, Kaoru was nearing wits end and got more and more forceful, chucking his right leg straight into a nine foot Christmas tree, decked with expensive and fragile ornaments, making it possibly the worst target in the room. Rei, just a little bit startled with the collision, bolted upright, only to be greeted by the thick branches of the fir tree. 

It was a long wait in the medical room, Kaoru (impatiently) waiting for his unconscious band mate to finally wake up after five hours, but, anything was better then going back to his eerily quiet home, only to be nagged at later by his father for getting home so late. Rei's eyelids danced a bit, slowly lifting his eyelashes to reveal cloudy red eyes with tired lines creasing them. Kaoru noticed the vulnerability lining his features, worry slowly creeping to every end of his fingers and toes. 

"Rei? I think that's a record sleep for you, you know. You were nocked out pretty hard there, and I think nows the time I should probably apologize, right?"

Rei scanned Kaoru's face, slowly tracing his eyes back and forth, seeming to be seeking some answer to an unknown question. 

"I don't exactly understand why your apologizing to me, I don't have the slightest clue who you could possibly be." 

"Holy shit. You're kidding... Rei?"

"I don't see why I would be joking with a stranger, and why they think I look like someone they know. I don't want to be rude, but may I ask who this 'Rei' character is?"

"Oh god."


	2. Memory loss is fun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dude it's pretty much been half a year why am I continuing a Christmas fic in July?? + I'm sorry from switching to Kaoru's perspective it's easier to write that way for me and I haven't written in a long time so I thought I would try to spare you from what this could be.

Memory loss. What is memory loss? Memory loss (amnesia) is unusual forgetfulness. You may not be able to remember new events, recall one or more memories of the past, or both. The memory loss may be for a short time and then resolve (transient). Or, it may not go away, and, depending on the cause, it can get worse over time.  
I could remember a few things. It's Friday, My name is Kaoru, and my friend just got bonked in the head by a Christmas tree. Everything else seemed too complicated to remember right now. Rei got pretty much crushed by a Christmas tree, and supposedly has amnesia, but Rei is already an old man, maybe it just naturally happened, right? Okay, he's not that old, but seriously- how could he have "amnesia"? That's, like, not a real thing. It's not a real thing that real people get in the real world. Just in movies right? Wrong. I could feel my lips drying up, and my throat tightening, like I had done something wrong, and I knew I was guilty. Is it technically my fault that he's in this condition since I was the one who put up the tree? Thoughts raced through my mind which led to my brain feeling like a traffic jam with a few random accidents thrown in there. I fiddled with the ends of the sheets on the hospital bed, opening and closing my mouth, trying the formulate the words to say. I felt like a forgot exactly how to speak. My mind felt like it was short circuiting, my thoughts tripping over themselves. Sticking to the idea of electricity and physics, the best way to describe how I felt was that my thoughts had a whole lot a voltage behind them but now resistance, so the thoughts just kinda, well, spilled out I guess? 

I'm losing my mind."Oh my god. I'm so, so sorry. What do you want me to do? Should I call the doctor? DOCTOR! Oh wait, you've already been treated, that's why you're in this room. Holy shit I'm confused, I mean, probably not as confused as you are right now, but it was my idea to put that ridiculously large and heavy tree like I'm seriously so sorry bro like.. Why am I still talking? Do you want me to shut up? Shut up Kaoru! Is all you have to say- oh wait, you don't even know my name, or your name why am I like this-"

"Shut up "Kaoru" Said Rei hesitantly. "I have a huge head ache and I would appreciate it if you stopped talking."

Did he used to talk like that? Is that old man enough? Is this even Rei? Is this some kind of Christmas nightmare? 

"Okay, I'll stop talking but-"

"Shut up Kaoru." He said more firmly. The words crashed around in my head and spun in my lungs. My breathing all of a sudden got a lot faster and cold sweats broke out on my head.

"Thank you." Said Rei, his crimson eyes glued to mine.

His eyes were kind of pretty... I widened my eyes as I realized I just thought that. Oh my god it was just a thought, right? I didn't say it? 

"Yikes." I said quietly, trying to remember when my next date with a girl, not boy, girl was. Was I the one who got amnesia? Did we both get hit by the tree? I looked back at him, noting how even with his eyes closed his lids contained a sort of redish hue. Was that a side effect of amnesia? 

He has good eyebrows. 

I had no clue where all these thoughts were coming from. Sympathy maybe? That had to be it. Sympathy thoughts. Seriously though was his hair always that silky? I cautiously reached out to feel the black stands before I caught myself in the act. 

 

I had to get out of here. The heart rate monitor started to blend into all the other hospital sounds; shuffling feet, tears, screams, other billions of other beepy machines that I didn't know the names of. Was I in the middle of a highway or a hospital? I abruptly stood up, startling Rei (which concerned me but I tried to hide it) and bolted for the door. I pushed my hair out of my eyes and looped an elastic around the pony tail I roughly pulled together with my hands before reaching down to open the boring, kind of unnerving slate coloured door. 

"Oops, sorry."

Good job Kaoru, you crashed into the doctor you so obnoxiously called earlier.

"Hey, are you alright? You look a little out of sorts."   
Curtly nodding and flashing a smile, I pushed passed the man and briskly walked down the hall, not entirely sure where I was going, but anywhere was better then seeing your band mate in that kind of state. I couldn't tell if I was having a mental breakdown or if I was just being over dramatic. 

"Hey, Kaoru?'

Shit.   
I turned around a little too quickly, whiplash lashing my neck as I spun to face my caller. 

"Could you come back please? I'm the hospitals counselor, and I would like to know what happened to this patient, but they can't really tell me do to, you know, amnesia and stuff."

Well there goes my Friday afternoon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> props to google for hitting me up with those sweet definitions

**Author's Note:**

> Why did you read this


End file.
